Happiness At Last
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Takes place during the season finale of season 9. Carby of course ;-)


This story has absolutely nothing to do with anything that happened in "The Advocate." I only saw the episode today, and started writing this story like two weeks ago. I'm working on several different fan fics, so don't be surprised if you see some more out there this week. Please review! I really really appreciate feedback.If you don't want to review on here, or if you have anything else to say, feel free to email me at incognito0686@yahoo.com or visit my website which has some of my older fan fics and a weekly poll as well as a weekly review of the current episode. Thanks!  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey." Abby said softly, walking into his bedroom to find him lying on the bed, still made, looking up at the ceiling. She walked over and sat down beside him and lay back into a similar position. "What exactly are we looking at here?"  
  
"I'm just thinking." He said quietly and blinked his eyes. "Did you get a hold of Eric?"  
  
"Yeah. Then I called Maggie. She's going to get him then call me." Abby responded then paused a moment. "How is she?"  
  
"She died. She was dead when I got there." John said and Abby could sense him stiffen. She turned onto her stomach on the bed and lay her arm across John's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry John." Abby whispered.  
  
"She was fine last night. Dad was amazed when he flew in and she was just fine. We were talking and then I left. I shouldn't have left." Carter shut his eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault. She was an old woman. She lived a long life and she was happy."  
  
"She still had a couple more years left at least."  
  
"It was only a matter of time."  
  
"I'm going to Africa Abby." John said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get away for a little. There wasn't much holding me back anyway."  
  
"What about me?" Abby wanted to shout, but chose a subtler approach instead. "Oh."  
  
"I'm leaving right after the funeral."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Either Friday or Saturday." John said solemnly. "I tried calling the funeral home, but I couldn't get through."  
  
"So where exactly is your grandmother now?"  
  
"Still at the house. They're picking her up tomorrow morning. I have to be there at nine."  
  
"Why don't you let someone else handle it?"  
  
"She's my grandmother."  
  
"I know, but you shouldn't have to take care of all the arrangements. There's other people."  
  
"I want to do it." He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
Abby took her arm off him as he rolled off the bed and walked into his closet. Abby grabbed the pillows and threw them off the bed. John re- emerged a moment later, wearing just his boxers and an old t-shirt and slid under the covers on his side of the bed. Abby watched his chest rise and fall and moved over beside him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Abby whispered and kissed the back of Carter's shoulder. He shook his head and rolled onto his back. He is suddenly transported to a night the year before. The day Mark died. They had been sitting on the back porch of the Lava Lounge and even in her drunken state, she had looked over at him and asked if he was okay.  
  
John felt a finger trace a line down his jaw, and thought it was still the memory, until the owner of the finger lightly kissed the side of his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
"I love you." He said firmly.  
  
"I love you too." She gave a little smile before joining him under the covers, where they were both fast asleep several minutes later.  
  
*Several Days Later*  
  
"John, are you sure you don't need a ride to the airport?" Jack Carter asked his son.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, Abby's going to take me." John responded as he pulled off his tie.  
  
"I like her. You suit each other well." Jack said and John nodded. "Have a good trip."  
  
"Thanks Dad. I'll call you when I get back." John said, hugging his father.  
  
"Make sure to call your mother at some point or she'll worry."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ready John?" Abby asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Dad." John waved and then wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder.  
  
"Bye son." Jack waved back.  
  
"How are we doing on time?" John asked as he slid into the driver's side of his Jeep and Abby into the passenger seat.  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Did you get enough to eat at the house? We can always stop."  
  
"No I'm fine." John nodded and pressed a button to turn the radio on.  
  
I believe you mean the best that life can bring  
  
I believe in it all  
  
Honestly, you can try  
  
Your heart is just as long as mine  
  
Is it ours to let go  
  
'cause there's not place that i could be without you  
  
It's too dark to discard the life i once knew  
  
Honestly, a single wrong is not enough  
  
To cover up the pain in us  
  
'Cause when i think of you as mine  
  
And allow myself the time  
  
To lead into the life we want  
  
I feel love, honestly  
  
I'll make a joke so you must laugh  
  
I'll break your heart so you must ask  
  
Is this the way to get us back  
  
I don't know, honestly  
  
I don't know, yes, honestly  
  
There's no place that i could be without you  
  
Honestly  
  
There's no place that i could be without you  
  
There's no place that i could be without you  
  
There's no place that i could be without you  
  
There's no place that i could be without you  
  
Honestly  
  
"What song was that? I liked it." John asked when it was over.  
  
"Zwan." Abby responded.  
  
"Zwan? What kind of a name is Zwan?" Abby opened her mouth to make a quirky response, but the next song made both of them go quiet.  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where i started Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely and complete I'll take your invitation You take all of me  
  
Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing left to lose Nothing left to find There is nothing in the world that can change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else..  
  
Desperate for changing Starving for truth Closer where I started Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing i know I'm running and not quite sure where to go I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment Hanging by a moment.. Hanging by a moment... Hanging by a moment here with you..  
  
"Please don't leave." Abby said softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.  
  
"We've been through this." John responded.  
  
"No we haven't. You just said you were leaving and didn't give me a chance to say anything."  
  
"What do you want me to do Abby. I can't just stay here because you want me to now." John said, clenching the steering wheel. "Your brother is fine, your mother is far away; you have two weeks to party with Susan and Deb."  
  
"I don't want them. I only want you." Abby looked over at him.  
  
"It's only for two weeks." John softened.  
  
"I'll miss you." Goosebumps suddenly appeared on Abby's arms and legs and she shivered.  
  
"You okay?" John asked, looking over and taking Abby's hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, just got cold." She played with his fingers with her own. About fifteen minutes later, they reached the garage at the airport, and Carter parked the car. Abby reached into the back of the Jeep and pulled out his bag and handed it to him. Hand in hand, they walked into the airport. As they arrived at the correct terminal, John sat down in one of the chairs and after pacing for a moment, Abby sat down as well.  
  
"When's your shift?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"I'll call you when I land, so keep your cell on." Abby nodded. "You don't have to stay you know. I'm sure you have something else you could be doing."  
  
"No. This is exactly where I want to be." Abby smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and they both closed their eyes. The next thing they knew, the announcement was coming over the loud speaker for boarding. John heard it first and opened his eyes and nudged Abby with his shoulder. He stood up and reached for Abby's hand to pull her up as well. She wrapped her arms around his body and he did the same.  
  
"I have to go." Carter said after a moment in this position.  
  
"Okay." Abby said, and broke away and nodded. They walked over and got in the line to get on the airplane. As the attendant took his ticket, Abby took a few steps away and waited for him to come around the other side of the barrier that would soon be separating them. John walked around and smiled at her.  
  
"See you soon." He said, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She gave a short wave and he turned and started walking down the jetway.  
  
"Hey John!" Abby suddenly shouted. "Carter!"  
  
John turned around and gave her a funny look. Abby gulped before continuing.  
  
"I wanna marry you!"  
  
"What?" John asked and gave her a look of confusion.  
  
"I want to marry you!" Abby repeated louder. He started walking back up towards her, but she decided she couldn't wait any longer and ran up to where the attendants were doing final boarding.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, you can't go through here unless you have a ticket."  
  
"I just.I need." Abby tried to motion towards John, but with no success. "Look, I'm not a security threat, I swear, I just really need to get to that man."  
  
"Please, ma'am." The attendant started, but Abby maneuvered herself around and ran towards Carter.  
  
"You're crazy." John exclaimed.  
  
"You bring it out in me." Abby smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"About you bringing out the crazy in me?"  
  
"About getting married."  
  
"I thought I never wanted to get married again. I was enjoying my life, and then I met you. And we went through so much and I kept telling myself what I didn't want, more than what I did want. I want you John, for the rest of my life. I really do." A stray tear ran down Abby's cheek.  
  
"I have a ring. I wanted to give it to you.a couple months ago.at that restaurant. I just got freaked out.I didn't know if we were ready yet."  
  
"I think we're ready now."  
  
"Really?" John asked and Abby nodded and then they both smiled. "This wasn't all a ploy to get me to stay was it?"  
  
"So is this a yes?"  
  
"Yes." Carter laughed and wrapped his arms around Abby's waist. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll do it properly when I get back."  
  
"Sir, if you're getting on the plane, you need to board now. This is the last call." The flight attendant touched him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much." John said to Abby one last time before turning and running down the jetway. Abby watched him go and smiled. Who would have thought that she would have this. The proposing thing had been a spur of the moment. She wasn't even sure why she had done it, it just felt right. Pulling the keys to the Jeep out of her pocket, she started walking out of the airport. She couldn't help by smile as she walked.  
  
"I'm happy." Abby thought to herself as she reached the car. "I'm finally happy." 


End file.
